compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Savk
Admiral Zachary Savk holds the position of Executive Officer in the Naval High Command and is a fleet Commanding Officer in the Imperial Navy. Biography Born into a rich family with ties to the Imperial palace, Zachary Savk learned the ways of the New Order at very early age. Savk joined the Imperial Youth Corps at the age of 11. When he discovered that his parents were Rebel sympathizers, he turned them into the Imperial Security Bureau. Savk watched as the stormtroopers dragged them away from their estate on Coruscant. From that day on he has been in the service of the Empire. Savk Enlisted in the Imperial navy at the age of 16c training in flight simulations and memorizing Imperial law to the very letter. As a Crewman, Savk made a vow to destroy all that is Rebel and holds the conviction that anything Anti-Imperial must perish. After all, if it were not for the Rebels and their pitifully destructive ways perhaps... No, *most certainly* he would not have had to turn his own parents in for their own good. Service Record Timeline * Y9D191 Assigned to Executive Officer of the Navy * Y9D134 Assigned to Secretary of the Navy by * Y9D119 Promoted to Navy High Command * Y9D116 Promoted to Admiral * 2007 Jun 26 Returned to active duty * 2004-2007 Retired * Y8D213 Promoted to Vice Admiral * Fleet Commanding Officer * Fleet Commanding Officer * Second Imperial Fleet * Second Assault Fleet * 2003 Army Legion Commanding Officer (Colonel) * Imperial Command Fleet - answering directly to Emperor Charon outside of the CoC. * 1998 Appointed by Grand Admiral Veynom to create the first Imperial Academy. * 1998-1999 First Director of the Imperial Naval Academy serving with Assistant Director Machkhit who later became Savk's successor. * 1998 Appointed to Naval Command Fleet serving under Under Grand Admiral Veynom and given command of a squadron of TIE interceptors called Sabre Squadron. * Participated in Task Force Alderaan * Operation Elrude (Elrood) * From the Ashes 2 * From the Ashes CO of the 2AF Ranks Held in the Imperial Navy (work in progress) * Crewman * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * Vice Admiral * Admiral Ranks Held in the Imperial Army * Colonel Awards (Due to data corruption, some of the dates below are reassingments dates, as the original dates are lost) * Navy High Command Bar (Y9D119) * Commissioner of Betterment (Y9D118) * Mentioned in Dispatchers (Y9D118) * Good Conduct Award (Y9D118) * Navy Distinguished Service Medal (Y9D118) * Navy Medal of Progress (Y9D118) * Navy Betterment Award (Y9D118) * Navy Medal of Order (Y9D118) * Navy Activity Medal (Y9D118) * Letter of Commendation 5 (Y9D62) * Elrood Defense (Y8D257) * 2nd Assault Fleet - Retired Veteran (Y8D220) * From the Ashes (Y8D220) * From the Ashes 2 (Y8D220) * Imperial Duty Bars - 3 Years (Y8D219) * Navy Achievement Award (Y8D219) * Navy Betterment Award (Y8D219) * Imperial Academy Honors Graduate (Y8D219) * Navy Achievement Award (Y8D219) OOC Stats * Joined the Star Wars Combine in 1998. Category:IndividualsCategory:Human